


i don’t care what’s irresponsible

by ohallows



Series: femslash week 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Amélie needs information on the Ordinateurs, and wooing the receptionist seems like the easiest way to go. It doesn’t hurt that Madeleine is lovely, pretty, and funny as well.
Relationships: Amélie Rose/Madeleine
Series: femslash week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672582
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	i don’t care what’s irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: confessions!! 
> 
> spoiler i’m working on a longer amélie piece rn but. alex said she had a note to woo the receptionist to get info and i immediately latched on and went YES GOOD PLEASE and this happened
> 
> yes i HAVE fixated on another minor npc dw feryn i haven’t forgotten u either bb
> 
> this could be a prequel to that tbh
> 
> also i. am so proud of this madeleine

Amélie loves the park. She tries to take her niece and nephew here as often as she can, but it never ends up being as often as she wants. It’s peaceful, and there are playgrounds for the children, and some gorgeous statues that Amélie comes by to sketch sometimes. 

Today, though, she’s here on a mission, and she’s waiting for someone. It didn’t take long to decide on this as the perfect spot - she’s  _ very  _ good at her job, and figuring out that the Ordinateurs receptionist walks home through this park hadn’t taken her more than a few days. It’s clockwork, when she sees Madeleine step around a path, and that’s when she moves, making a show out of looking all around in wonder. Orchestrating an accidental bump into Madeleine is the  _ easy  _ part, here, and then they collide as Amélie makes a noise of shock and surprise. 

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaims, helping Madeleine up off the ground where she fell. “I can’t apologize enough, I was - was so distracted, I didn’t even see you there!”

“It’s alright,” Madeleine says, and her voice is just as sweet as Amélie remembers. “It’s a gorgeous day out, after all.”

Amélie laughs, pitching it a bit higher than she normally would. “It is, isn't it? I was just admiring how the sunlight passes through the trees. It’s been so  _ dreary  _ lately, hasn’t it?”

Madeleine nods in agreement, glancing up as well. “It has been. The storms have really put everyone off, I’m just happy the sun is back!”

They lapse into silence for a moment as Madeleine rocks back and forth on her feet. 

“You know, you look  _ so familiar,”  _ Amélie muses, resting her chin on her hand as she stares at Madeleine, who tilts her head, confused. “Did we maybe go to school together?” 

Madeleine shakes her head. “I was sent off to a private school in Prague, I don’t believe so.”

Amélie hums, drawing it out, and then gasps. “Oh! You’re the receptionist from L’arc de l’Ordinateur!” she exclaims, snapping her fingers as though she’s only just remembered. “I’m terribly sorry, I don’t recall your name?”

Madeleine blinks once, twice, and then a look of recognition comes over her face. “Oh, yes, I remember! You visited us the other day. My name is Madeleine.”

“Amélie,” she responds, holding a hand out for Madeleine to shake. “It’s lovely to meet you again, Madeleine.”

“You as well,” Madeleine says. She’s got a firm grip, which is something Amélie likes in a woman.

Amélie carefully steers the conversation to casual matters, talking about her niece and nephew, her (imagined) job as a local bank teller by day and university student by night, all things that Madeleine seems to respond enthusiastically to, telling Amélie about her own life and likes. She carefully avoids any discussion of her own job, beyond the surface-level reassurances that it’s a wonderful place to work. 

Eventually, after they’ve wandered over to a nearby bench and have been chatting for the better part of an hour, Amélie decides to make her move. If Madeleine needs to know her a bit more before they can really get to the depth of her involvement with the Ordinatists, Amélie has an idea on how to get there. 

“May I - may I ask you something?” Amélie asks, biting her lip as though she’s nervous, and Madeleine immediately nods. 

“Of course, what is it?” Madeleine says, giving her a concerned look as she reaches out and gently touches Amélie’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, I - I wouldn’t normally do this, and I don’t want to put you on the spot, but… well, it seemed completely inappropriate to ask you while you were still at work, but seeing as how you’re here now, would - would you… like to get dinner, sometime?” Amélie asks, carefully rambling to make it seem spur of the moment, ensuring she’s injected her voice with enough hope, and Madeleine seems to buy into it, face lighting up. 

“I would love to!” she says, clasping her hands together under her chin, eyes growing wide.

Hook, line, and sinker. Amélie lists off a restaurant and a time, Madeleine heartily agrees, and Amélie sets off down the path, a strange swooping sensation in her stomach everytime she thinks of Madeleine’s smile. 

It’s fine, she reasons. Just the nerves that come up from some undercover investigation. It’s not the first time she’s had to trick someone into giving her info, and it won’t be the last. And based on how much change is happening with the Ordinateurs, she needs to move fast. No time for a conscience now. 

—

The restaurant is loud and busy, a cacophony of conversations and laughter and toasts surrounding Amélie as she swirls the wine in her glass. Across from her, Madeleine is finishing recounting a story of something her brother did, and Amélie takes a sip of her wine before laughing, quiet and soft. The night’s actually been more fun than she expected; Madeleine is an easy charmer, and her smile lights up a room, and Amélie isn’t getting attached but she understands how easy it would be. 

They still haven’t talked much about the job, with Madeleine skillfully saying a lot without saying much of anything at all. Whoever trained her to deal with the press did a better job than most; even if Madeleine doesn’t know Amélie’s a journalist, she’s good at rebuffing each attempt to get more info. Amélie’s impressed, honestly, and has mostly given up the goat to just enjoy herself. 

The dinner plates are taken away and Amélie signals for the check to be brought to her, along with a slice of their best pie to share. Madeleine protests, but Amélie refuses to let her pay, and then they’re both staring at each other over a piece of pie as their forks clang against each other. 

They finish it up too quickly, and just sit there for a moment, before Madeleine sighs, happy.

“This has been a wonderful night,” she says, and Amélie smiles.

“I’m glad you agreed,” Amélie says. 

“It’s been so long since I went out, you know,” Madeleine continues, shyly twisting a curl of her hair around her finger. “It’s a lovely feeling, having someone interested.”

Amélie hides the wince, but only just, as Madeleine laughs. “I can’t believe no one’s been interested,” she says, shaking her head. “You’re gorgeous.” That last bit isn’t a lie, at least; she really is, with short, dark curls and gorgeous brown eyes, and Amélie wishes this were any other life so that she could court her as though this were real. 

Madeleine blushes at this, hiding her smile behind her hands. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m really not, I promise,” Amélie says, and a genuine smile pulls at her lips as she reaches out and pulls Madeleine’s hands down, clasping them in her own. “You’re incredible.”

Madeleine waves it off, but Amélie watches the way her smile widens, and stands. She hands Madeleine her coat and helps her put it on, hands brushing against her shoulders for just a moment, and Madeleine shivers. Amélie takes her hand in hers and leads her out of the restaurant.

“May I walk you home?” she asks, and Madeleine nods, grin spreading slowly across her face. 

Madeleine leads the way, fingers twined loosely with Amélie’s, and they step out into the night. 

Amélie, for her part, can feel the guilt coiling up her spine, and opens and closes her mouth nearly three times as she debates whether or not to tell Madeleine the truth. It’s… look, she normally feels  _ bad  _ about using people, but she recognizes it as a means to an end, and it’s never stopped her from doing her job before. 

But with Madeleine… it’s different. 

Amélie’s never felt  _ guilt  _ before, not with this, and it’s that that convinces her to speak up, more than anything else (although, Madeleine’s smile might be part of that too).

“Madeleine…” Amélie says, biting her lip as the other woman turns toward her, eyes bright. It just makes her feel that more guilty, and she looks away, down the street, lit dimly by gas lamps. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Amélie tugs on her hand, leading her over to a nearby bench and sitting them both down. The fingers on her left hand are anxiously tapping against her leg, while her right squeezes Madeleine’s hand tightly. 

“Amélie? Is everything alright?” she asks, sounding  _ so  _ concerned, and Amélie can’t help the fond smile as she looks over at her.

“No, I - Madeleine, I’m so sorry, I’ve been lying to you all night. I - I’m not actually a bank teller, I’m a journalist -“

“Oh, I know,” Madeleine interrupts, airy and unconcerned, and Amélie blinks twice as she stares ahead, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she stares at her. 

“Wait, you - but - wait,  _ what? _ ” 

“You aren’t the first to take me out to try and get information. A lot of our competitors have done the same. Why turn down a free meal?” Madeleine says, but she doesn’t sound angry. More amused, than anything else, and Amélie’s head is spinning. “Although this was much more enjoyable than the rest of them.”

“Er -“ Amélie says, still trying to parse this as Madeleine leans back against the bench. “Wait, I - you knew the  _ entire time?” _

Madeleine pauses, and thinks back. “Ah, maybe a day after the park? Well done you, by the way, normally it’s incredibly clear at the off.”

Amélie… doesn’t know what to say. She’d - Madeleine had known the entire time, she - “Wait, the line about you not being asked out often, we’re you just trying to make me feel guilty?”

Madeleine chuckles, and, oh, Amélie still shouldn’t find it so endearing. “I just thought I’d have some fun as well,” she teases, and scoots closer to Amélie. “But then… it actually was a delightful time, Amélie. I’d - er, I’d like to see you again? No pretense, this time.” 

Amélie shakes her head to clear it, trying to make sense of the entire situation, but Madeleine must read it as a rejection. She backs away, dropping Amélie’s hand, and a small, regretful smile tugs at her lips. Amélie immediately reaches out to grab her hand again and shakes her head  _ more  _ vigorously. 

“No, no, that - yes, I would like to see you again, too,” she says, clutching Madeleine’s hands in hers. Madeleine looks up at her, eyes bright once more, and squeezes back. 

“Really? You aren’t - aren’t upset?” 

“I - you should be mad at  _ me,”  _ Amélie says, frowning. “I was the one who lied to you.”

Madeleine shrugs, and rests her head on Amélie’s shoulder. “Yes, but then you told the truth. It’s more than anyone else has ever done.”

“So, you aren’t mad at me?” Amélie asks, and Madeline shakes her head, hair brushing against Amélie’s back. 

“No. I wasn’t lying when I said I had a good time, either,” Madeleine says, and then stands, moving to be right in front of Amélie. “You’re… well, very pretty, and I’ve laughed more with you than I have with anyone else, recently. If - if you’re still interested, would - would you like to see me again tomorrow?” 

Amélie nods, still a bit shell-shocked. “Yes, absolutely,” she manages, and wonders how she got so lucky. 

Madeleine smiles, and then leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Amelie’s mouth. Amélie tries to chase her as she pulls away, tries to tug her back in, but Madeleine presses a hand against her chest and Amélie halts. “Tomorrow,” Madeleine promises. “Pick me up after work?” 

Amélie nods, feeling a bit helpless under Madeleine’s gaze, and then Madeleine steps away.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Amélie asks, thoughts still stuttering a bit, and Madeleine laughs before shaking her head.

“I can find my way from here, but thank you,” she says. “And thank you for the lovely night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Amélie echoes, and Madeleine turns and walks away. 

Amélie blinks once or twice, staring after Madeleine as she disappears into the darkness. That went… better than expected, even if she didn’t get the information she wanted. And, somehow, Madeleine liked her enough to go on another date tomorrow, which Amélie counts as a small victory. 

She stands off and brushes at her pants, smoothing out the creases, before heading off to her own flat. It’s hard not to do a little jig in the street - she has another date, she had an incredible time, and Madeleine doesn’t hate her for lying. Amélie doesn’t know how she got this lucky, but she stops questioning it, not wanting to do anything to jinx it. 

Tomorrow will be… amazing, and the thought of Madeleine’s smile, her laugh, her gentle kiss… carries Amélie all the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ohallows!!


End file.
